Overjoyed! (LAoPtS)
Plot Ash and his friends have finally arrived at Fennel Valley, the new location of the Battle Pyramid. Ash is psyched up for his battle against Brandon and determined to be crowned the Champion of the Battle Frontier. As they approach the Battle Pyramid, they find Scott waiting for them with Nurse Joy. Joy is excited to see Ash and runs up to him like a crazed fan, asking him to sign the photo album she has containing pictures from all his major battles. Scott explains that this Nurse Joy is a huge fan of Pokémon battles and Pokémon Contests, as she gets out another album dedicated to May which she asks her to sign. Brock is slightly annoyed at this and tries to get Nurse Joy's attention but is pulled away by Max. Scott explains to Ash that Brandon is currently busy at the ruins and can't battle yet, leaving Ash disappointed. Nurse Joy says that her Pokémon Center is nearby and they can all go there to rest before Brandon gets back. When they get there, Nurse Joy shows the gang around all the facilities that the Pokémon Center has, including an exercise room, a Contest Hall, hot springs, as well as a battle field. In preparation for his official battle with Brandon, Ash asks May to battle him as a warm up. However, May is desperate to try out the hot springs so Nurse Joy offers to battle him instead. Nurse Joy removes her Nurse's hat which causes her to have a change in persona. Meanwhile, Team Rocket, who are exhausted from following Ash and his friends, are now arguing about which way they should have gone. Meowth hears something and they crouch behind a bush to see Ash and Joy squaring off for their battle. As Brock says that he'll act as the referee, Chansey removes her nurse's hat, causing her to have a similar change in persona to Joy. May remarks at how differently the two of them are acting as Ash sends out Corphish. Ash tells Corphish to use Crabhammer and the attack hits Chansey on the head, but Max notices that is doesn't seem to have had much effect. Joy then has Chansey use Double Slap, the attack hits and causes much more damage than Corphish's attack did. As Joy is enjoying the thrill of battle, Ash tells Corphish to use Vice Grip, but Joy counters by having Chansey use Dynamic Punch. The attack knocks Corphish back and Ash tells it to use Bubble Beam, but Chansey stands her ground. Joy then has Chansey use Double-Edge and it slams into Corphish, knocking it to the ground. Corphish hangs in there and Ash has it use Crabhammer again, and Joy has Chansey charge up a Solar Beam. Corphish manages to lands multiple Crabhammers but Chansey fires the attack, which send Corphish flying and knocking it out. Joy makes a sort of victory speech before she and Chansey return each other's Nurse hats, removing their battle personas, and rushing off with Corphish on a stretcher. As the gang comment on how different this Nurse Joy is from all the others, Team Rocket decide to steal Chansey with Meowth having another one of his wild fantasies of how they will impress Giovanni. Back at the Pokémon Center, May and Max are wondering what Ash will do in his battle with Brandon after mentioning how he lost to him last time. May says that his battle with Chansey proves that you can't match power with power. As Brock says he needs to try to turn this defeat into something positive, Nurse Joy comes out and says Corphish will be fine by tomorrow. Just then, Chansey spots what looks like a Blissey, but is actually Wobbuffet in disguise. Chansey goes to investigate and is attacked by Team Rocket who tie her up and run off. As they make their getaway, they wonder why Chansey doesn't fight back. As they continue to run, the wind knocks her Nurses' hat off which lands on Jessie's head, reviving Chansey's battle persona and she breaks free. Nurse Joy and the gang arrive and Joy tells Chansey to use Solar Beam, and the attack sends Team Rocket blasting off. Jessie notices the Nurse's hat and throws it away, and it lands on Chansey's head, calming her. Back at the Pokémon Center, Brock is grooming Chansey whilst Nurse Joy watches. In the background May comments that Ash and Brock are working really hard to achieve their dreams but she doesn't know what to do next. Inside the Fennel Valley ruins, Brandon is staring at an ancient tablet and is trying to figure out how to unlock its secret. Just as he realizes what to do Ash runs up to him. Ash is curious as to how his search is going and Brandon shows him by rearranging the symbols on the tablet to unlock a riddle that will guide him to the sealed chamber, and the location of a special Pokémon. Brandon says he will leave after he and Ash have had their battle, but reminds him not to get carried away as this is what allowed the King of Pokélantis to possess him in their last battle. Brandon asks Ash if he wants to know what Pokémon he will be using in their battle, and Ash says he does want to know. Brandon says he will be using his Registeel. At the video-phone in the Pokémon Center, Ash is talking to Professor Oak about his upcoming battle and what Pokémon he should use. As Registeel is a Steel-type Brock says that any Fire, Ground or Fighting-type Pokémon would be a good choice. Ash makes his choice and he transfers Aipom to Professor Oak's Laboratory. Professor Oak tells him that the Pokémon he has chosen has learned a new move recently so it will be good to try out that move in battle. As Ash prepares for his battle, Aipom is confused when she is released from her Poké Ball and promptly attacks the Professor. Just before the battle, Ash is revealed to have been doing some last-minute training with his chosen Pokémon in order to try out its new move. Now inside the Battle Pyramid, the two Trainers face off. The referee says that it will be a one-on-one battle. Brandon sends out his Registeel and Ash sends out his Torkoal. Max remarks how Ash has the type advantage and Scott says how Ash is playing it by the book. The referee starts the match with Ash telling Torkoal to start with Flamethrower. The attack hits its mark and Brandon has his Registeel counter with Metal Claw. Ash tells Torkoal to dodge and use Body Slam which it does, knocking Registeel over. Ash compliments Torkoal and Scott remarks how well Ash is doing. Brandon tells Registeel to use Zap Cannon and Ash counters with Flamethrower. The two attacks collide creating an explosion. Brandon has Registeel use Lock-On and then Zap Cannon and Ash tells Torkoal to use Iron Defense. The attack hits and manages to paralyze Torkoal but the damage is reduced due to Iron Defense. Ash has Torkoal use Body Slam and Registeel tries to counter with Metal Claw. However, before it can attack the paralyzing sparks on Torkoal spread to Registeel and immobilize Registeel and the attack fails. Brandon compliments Ash on his strategy but says he is overconfident, and then orders Registeel to throw Torkoal. It does so, but Ash counters by having Torkoal use the wall to redirect another Body Slam. Brandon says he is impressed but now wants Ash to throw everything at him. Ash tells Torkoal to use Heat Wave, the new attack that it learned at Professor Oak's Lab. Brandon has Registeel break free from the attack and Ash has Torkoal send another Flamethrower at it. Brandon tells Registeel to use Sandstorm which blocks the attack and traps Torkoal in the vortex. Brandon has Registeel use another Sandstorm but Ash orders Torkoal to counter with Heat Wave. Pushing the Sandstorm back, Torkoal manages to trap Registeel. Registeel uses another Zap Cannon but Torkoal dodges it and, under Ash's command, uses the power of the Sandstorm to strengthen its Body Slam. The attack hits but Registeel holds on and uses Lock-On followed by another Zap Cannon. The vortex charges up the attack and the resulting explosion destroys the blazing Sandstorm. The smoke clears and both Torkoal and Registeel are still standing. But Torkoal falls down and Ash loses again. Brandon says that he fought well and he will be ready once Ash and his Pokémon learn to fight as one. Outside, Brandon is about to set off to find the sealed chamber and the special Pokémon that he has been searching for. He says Ash can challenge him again when he returns. The episode ends with Brandon leaving as Ash prepares to train for his rematch with Brandon. Major events * Ash and his friends arrive in Fennel Valley and meet Brandon again. * Ash sends his Aipom to Professor Oak's Laboratory in exchange for his Torkoal, which is revealed to have learned Heat Wave. * Ash's Torkoal battles Brandon's Registeel in an official battle, but is defeated. * Brandon leaves the Battle Pyramid to catch a Pokémon, presumably Regice, on his own.